Mi Ángel del Infierno
by Kaede the killer
Summary: "-Mi ángel del infierno, te maldigo por haberme tenido a tu merced; por haberme hechizado con tus expresiones y palabras, por incitarme a codiciarte por sobre todas las cosas y sobre todo por haberme llevado a la locura de no soportar un mundo en donde tu no existas."


_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, ÚNICAMENTE ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta llegar al mentón y caían sutilmente hasta el césped mientras observaba el cuerpo de la chica que yacía en sus brazos; su fino cuerpo níveo estaba adornado por múltiples heridas sangrantes que brotaban insistentemente causando una agonía insistente en él, la hermosa cabellera castaña estaba alborotada y repleta de pequeños y filosos cristales y su rostro… Aquella hermosa obra hecha por los ángeles aún al borde de la muerte lucía tan exquisitamente arrebatadora, sus finos labios estaban entreabiertos y secos, alrededor de sus asombrosos ojos se formaban ojeras que parecían hematomas, su piel se parecía al color del papel y estaba llena de tantas cortadas que la hacían parecer más vulnerable e indefensa.

En alguna ocasión se detuvo a pensar si sus decisiones respecto a ella habían sido acertadas pero no hubo necesidad de pensar nada, estaba seguro de ello y de que ambos podrían sobreponerse a todas las adversidades y ayudarla a observar el lado hermoso de la vida pero jamás cruzó por su mente consecuencias como la que estaba viviendo.

Su vida se había tornado en un frenesí desde que la conoció. El modo en que ambos reaccionaban con el otro desde el primer instante marcó su corto futuro, no hubo opción de dudar ni rehusarse pues involuntariamente ambos habían tomado esa masoquista decisión.

Sus manos acariciaron, temblorosas, el rostro y la corta cabellera de la muchacha mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios en sus mejillas y frente repetidas veces, no podía dejar que se fuera porque entonces su vida quedaría tan obscura y sin sentido que no valdría la pena dejar que su corazón siguiera latiendo… no sin ella.

-Por favor, no me dejes- pequeños sollozos brotaban de su casi vacío pecho-. Mi ángel del infierno, te maldigo por haberme tenido a tu merced; por haberme hechizado con tus expresiones y palabras, por incitarme a codiciarte por sobre todas las cosas y sobre todo por haberme llevado a la locura de no soportar un mundo en donde tu no existas. Me has sacado de la soledad en que me he encontrado todos estos años buscándote sin saberlo, cruelmente has extraído sin piedad alguna mi corazón y te apropiaste celosamente de él, me dejaste observar tus hermosos ojos y permitiste que te enseñara a aceptarlos porque con ellos siempre me hipnotizaste. Si te vas no sé qué voy a extrañar con más agonía, tal vez aquel sonrojo que cubre tus mejillas cuando te observo intentando ver tu alma, esa sonrisa sincera que solo me puedes regalar a mí o simplemente el latido de tu corazón, estoy tan sintonizado con él que podría jurar que lo escucho a kilómetros de distancia. Muchas veces me imploraste que me alejara de ti, que buscara a otra mujer y la amara; yo podría hacerlo, podría olvidarte y retomar mi vida como si jamás hubieses existido pero eso es imposible porque por más que lo intentara nunca podría dejar de anhelarte y recordarte, iría y acabaría con mi vida tan rápido como pudiera para estar contigo otra vez en la otra vida. ¿Sabes por qué? He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que ya sabías, pero me he dado cuenta de que te amo, te amo más que a la vida misma y daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar; esa es la razón por la cual no voy a dejar que te vayas. Tú eres mi primer, último y único amor.

En aquel momento apresurados hombres empujaron al cobrizo hacia un lado y tomaron a la muchacha en brazos para posteriormente subirla en la ambulancia que minutos atrás había sido llamada.

La tristeza no abandonó nunca los ojos del muchacho mientras observaba el cuerpo moribundo de la castaña alejarse por las sombrías calles, sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño lago de sangre que ella había dejado atrás logrando que un jadeo se escapara de su pecho.

Sin perder tiempo se montó en su auto y de forma veloz se dirigió al hospital prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás la dejaría sola, otra vez.

* * *

**_Hola, bueno este es un nuevo proyecto que me gustaría seguir. La idea ha surgido de mi extraña mente de forma que he tenido que plasmar esta parte._**

**_Me gustaría que si les interesa que siga esta historia me manden un review para yo saberlo, muchas gracias._**

**_Atte: Kaede the killer._**


End file.
